


The Good Books Speak Latin

by WriteItSmall (scribblemyname)



Series: Comment Fic LiveJournal Stories [83]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Tower, Books, Community: comment_fic, Deaf Character, Fantasy AU, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Latin, Library, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Red Room Assassins speak Latin, Russian Sign Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 22:50:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2246289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/WriteItSmall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint held up a manual on explosives with a grin. "It's a very obedient book too."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Good Books Speak Latin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tigriswolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/gifts).



> Prompt by tigriswolf at the Comment Fic LJ comm: [Avengers movieverse, author's choice, "Bucky, don't speak Latin in front of the books."](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/553086.html?thread=77997694#t77997694)

Natasha and Clint had moved in on the library table at the Avengers Tower, Clint's feet propped up on it, Natasha's propped on his chair, and the entire surface of table and nearby floor covered with heaps and stacks of their selections.  
  
Steve ushered Bucky in to hunt up a modern encyclopedia and froze when he saw the two of them muttering.  
  
Bucky opened his mouth, but Natasha cut him off with: "Bucky, don't speak Latin in front of the books."  
  
It was an open secret that Natasha spoke Latin, but nobody had thought that extended to Bucky.  
  
Clint shot a questioning glance his way.  
  
In English, Bucky complained, "That's the right language for a library."  
  
Natasha sighed and muttered something in Russian. A book flew to her hand. "Stick to that bookcase over there then where my books are. Stark keeps dangerous things in here."  
  
Clint held up a manual on explosives with a grin. "It's a very obedient book too."  
  
"Hawkeye," Steve admonished. "Come on, Bucky. Over here."  
  
Bucky fixed Clint with a meaningful gaze.  
  
Clint promised in Russian Sign Language to show him where the good books were later.


End file.
